Leda Ahlberg
Leda Ahlberg is the wife of Lodin Alhberg and the mother of Erika Ahlberg, as chieftess of the Hooligan Tribe she helps her husband look after the people that live on New Berk and protect them. Appearance Leda greatly resembles her daughter with a slim and curvy figure, appearing to be in her 30s by appearance. Long blonde hair in twin braids, wore a blue cape with a furred collar for warmth and wearing silver light armor. Biography Early History Leda greeted her husband on his return when she discovered he brought back a small boy named Doyle Blackwell, orphaned from an avalanche in the Himalayas. She supported his decision and welcomed him in their home after seeing the instant bonding between children and glad to see her not treated as the daughter of the chief and chieftess. GrimmFall Synopsis Leda would first appear talking to her husband Lodin, regarding what he said about Doyle to their daughter Erika, and current developing situations as well. Her husband replying that he only said all that to truly test Erika's faith. She would also get confirmation about the rumors of a Thor having been chosen, and remarked while it wasn't someone they we're expecting they can't change it now. She would go on to speak her belief that Doyle would never betray them or tell their secrets, and that it's likely the boy has gotten into trouble again. A trait she remarked he apparently inherited from her husband. As well as saying she's glad to see that the bond between Doyle and her daughter is still as strong as ever, but that it was perhaps time she and Erika had a mother and daughter talk about certain things. Personality Alongside her husband, Leda takes her role as chieftess seriously to watch over for her people while raising and loving her family at the same time. She had been known as the most fiercest woman in the tribe and yet married the chief out of love, although at times she can put up with his antics and keep him from getting into trouble which her daughter inherited from her as a big relief. Powers and abilities Weapons Relationships Family Lodin Alhberg - 'Leda's husband and chief of the tribe, married out of love and helped him run the village as chieftess. Although she loves him but sometimes scolds him whenever he acts immature and often considered herself the voice of reason. At times she would consider bringing up the subject about their daughter and Doyle, much to his attempt to avoid getting involved or bring it up. [[Erika Ahlberg|'Erika Ahlberg]] - Leda's daughter and raised her alongside her husband while also caring for the village, over the years Erika had inherited some traits from her mother, mainly her beauty and maturity, much to her relief. When Lodin returned with a young Doyle, she watched the two instantly bonded and became fast friends then treat her as the daughter of the chief. Over the years she began to noticed her daughter's growing attachment to the boy and how close they've become. Allies Neutral Enemies Quotes Background Information Leda Ahlberg is an original character for the GrimmFall, her character is based on the Marvel character Valkyrie. Category:Humans Category:Characters